


Star Child

by Onnoff



Series: #spiteweek [1]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, POV Hakuba Saguru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Prompt - FantasyLet's just say that Saguru's magic training could've gone much better. But it didn't, and it is what it is.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: #spiteweek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Star Child

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd

After he finally managed to wrangle the crow man person into one of his bathing robes, Saguru was finally able to get some answers as to why the crow person man decided to follow him home (and why he chose to turn into a human form when that would result in him being naked). The crow man person of course didn’t explain much. Mostly flapped his arms around agitatedly while critiquing how Saguru was “letting his magic leak out way too much” and how that was “unacceptable” which was why he was here. To train Saguru. Apparently. 

This, of course, was the start of a new routine in Saguru’s life that he just has to deal with. No matter how many times he’d told Kuroba-san (the crow person man) that he was fine. 

He wondered briefly if the faes had been lying to him. After all, they were the ones to tell him that he’d be fine in his new home after he’d told them he’d be moving away. Maybe they were upset that he was moving? And decided to prank him in this way? But considering how much Kuroba-san stressed over the fact that he could’ve gotten eaten by some yokai, Saguru’s starting to wonder if maybe it was just that the fae didn’t know much about the beings that inhabit Japan. 

Oh well, he wouldn’t find out until he meets them again and asks them. 

In the meantime, he was stuck with his daily routine of training with Kuroba-san.

They were starting off with the basics, as Kuroba-san explained. So that he would understand the flow of magic energy inside him, which means he would be able to channel it outwards, intentionally. Rather than letting it leak out like it currently was doing, apparently.

First few days started with Kuroba-san giving him some crystals to hold, to channel his magic into. Before Kuroba-san realized that it was pointless because his magic was leaking out anyways, which meant it would go into the crystals regardless of whether or not Saguru was controlling where his magic went or not.

Kuroba-san tried inhibiting parts of his magic flow, or something, in his body next. Which was...  _ uncomfortable _ . But it definitely did get the point of the training across. Saguru was definitely very aware of his own body and how things just felt  _ wrong _ the entire time. Good. Great. Would not want to do this again. Ever. 

But he really couldn’t argue with results. While it was uncomfortable, he now knew how things are supposed to feel like when he tries to control the magic energy within him. It was still very difficult. He blew up some crystals. And then he blew up more crystals. Until Kuroba-san had enough of getting crystal shards in his face (Saguru was also quite tired of having things blow up in his face too) and made him redirect his energy to one of the plants outside his house. One that he killed instantly. Which made him not want to continue his lessons with Kuroba-san for a while. 

It felt  _ horrible _ .

Was he supposed to just keep blowing things up until he figured it out? 

Of course, he couldn’t avoid Kuroba-san for long, after all the man was actually a crow. And he’d learn from Watson quite a while ago that it was quite impossible to hide from flying creatures that want to find you.

Of course, he would have preferred it if Kuroba-san just simply found him. Instead of getting injured to try to get to him. Again. 

“Kuroba-san, you really should be more careful...” he said. Carefully disinfecting the wound, cleaning it, so he could wrap them up properly.

Of course, the man crow did not listen and wiggled and squirmed as Saguru worked.

“Ugh, this wouldn’t be a problem if you’d been practicing. You could’ve just healed me if you were more skilled.” Kuroba-san grumbled. 

Saguru sighed. 

“Kuroba-san... maybe it’s better if you made more efforts to not injure yourself rather than relying on the chance that I’ll be able to heal you. We’re not even at that part of, um, the training yet, right?”

“Because you keep slacking off!”

“I had homework. A lot. Of homework. A lot of catch-up work.” 

In response, he could hear Kuroba-san grumbling under his breath about “stupid shiny human.” Which probably meant him.

Suddenly Kuroba-san stopped talking. His shoulder twitched upward a little. Saguru could almost imagine a crow flapping its wings in an agitated manner, which was probably the correct emotion that was reason for that upward twitch, to be honest. Before the human crow quickly began to unwrap the bandages that Saguru just put on his wounds. Undo-ing all of his hard work.

“Kuroba-san, please don’t mess with the bandages.” He said. Only to get ignored. Saguru sighed and tried again. “Your wounds are going to take longer to heal if you don’t leave it alone and keep messing with it, you know?”

Somehow, saying this just made the crow human tore at the bandages even more fervently. He really should stop Kuroba-san before he ends up scratching at his own wounds and hurting himself even more. Saguru moved his hand to grab the human crow’s wrists to get him to stop moving, but it was a bit too late. Kuroba-san had completely unraveled the bandages. Pulling them aside to reveal pinkish marks on his skin, like that of a freshly healed wound. 

In fact, that’s exactly what it looked like.

Saguru sighed.

“If you were planning to just heal yourself you could’ve just told me.” He said. 

Because, really, he could’ve saved those bandages for other occasions. Ones where he would actually need to use them, and not for something like this.

But, Kuroba-san’s head snapped up from the wound to look at Saguru.

“Me?” Kuroba-san exclaimed in the most incredulous tone. And, uh, oh boy, that’s not good, things did not normally go well when the crow man started talking in that tone. “You’re the one that healed me! You didn’t even tell me you could do healing! Ugh! We could’ve done something else for your training if I knew about this!” 

Saguru blinked at the man crow in response.

“Uh, Kuroba-san, I think you’re mistaken. All I did was clean your wounds and wrapped them up in bandages.” He tried to explain, but the crow man interrupted him again.

“No??? You obviously healed me? Look at this!” Kuroba-san gestured a little bit too enthusiastically at the puckered pink lines on his skin. “Why would I let you bandage me if I was already going to heal myself? You did this!”

He stared at the scar tissue, then looked back up to stare at Kuroba-san. 

“Um... I’m really not sure what you mean. I really didn’t do anything other than, uh, well, what I did.” Saguru said.

This time, it was his turn to be stared at. Kuroba-san stared at him, squinting his eyes, before tilting his head in as he widened his eyes. It was a normal gesture. But the fact that Kuroba-san was in fact a bird, made him think of the action as being very birdlike.

“You don’t know...”

Kuroba-san’s voice brought his attention back to the man crow. 

“Hm?”

“You just... healed me... and you didn’t know... hmmm,” Kuroba-san started to mutter to himself. 

Saguru thought about what he said. 

Personally, he felt like if that was the case, then all the magic lessons he’s been having with Kuroba-san should come easier to him that it currently did right now. 

“Just how many times have you done something like this without knowing...?” The crow man spoke again, catching Saguru’s attention once more.

He tried to think of other instances of faster healing that might have involved him.

All he could think of was his time with the faes, back in England. 

His first meeting was bandaging one of them and trying to help them with their injured wings.  _ With _ permission, of course, he didn’t want to die and he wasn’t  _ that _ stupid. 

It led to the start of his nice friendship with the faes in those woods. He’d come and rest there when things were just too much. When he needed a place to calm him down. When he needed a break from the fast-paced world. He just went to the woods, rest, spoke to the faes if they wanted to speak with him.

Some taught him of the different medicinal benefits of some plants in the woods. Others taught him of the poisons that could be found. He took that knowledge and held them dearly, and in return, gave them stories of things that happened in his day to day life. Something that, maybe, the faes would not have any exposure to due to being so distant from the technological advances that humans have. It felt like an even enough trade that no one ever tried to prank him or kill him.

At least, he was pretty sure it was about the stories being traded...?

He remembered helping and patching up a lot of faes. Like, a  _ lot _ of faes. He wasn’t even sure why they needed his help, since they were literally  _ magic _ , after all. But he did his best to help them regardless. He hoped that he at least managed to help ease their pain with his help.

Now though, now he wondered if there weren't hidden reasons behind why so many came to him for their injuries.

Of course, thinking of the faes brought up his memory of his last day with them, before he left for Japan. 

“I’m going to be gone for a while,” he said in one quiet afternoon. After all the young ones have taken turns to have him look over their injuries. 

The fae turned to him. 

He didn’t really know its name, to be honest. But it also didn’t know his. So he called it “Pink” in his head, sometimes. Most times, it was simply “the fae.” Because it was the only fae that stuck around and hung out with him for an extended period of them, repeatedly over his many visits into their territory.

“I’ll be moving to live with my father, in a different country. Uh, a different land. Far from here.” he stumbled with his words, trying to find a way to explain to the fae just how  _ away _ he’ll be. 

The fae looked at him. And kept looking at him. It felt like he was being stared at down to his soul when those deep unfathomable eyes focused so intensely on him.

_ “You’ll be fine, Star Child. You’ll be fine.” _ the fae had said. Smiling and showing off its row of sharp pointed teeth. 

It probably should have felt ominous. 

It probably would have been ominous if spoken to anyone else.

But they’ve always been his friends, always been there for him, always guiding him when he needed it. 

Saguru couldn’t help feeling anything but reassured.

As he thought back to his time with the faes, he thought of how many came to him. All of them injured in some way big or small, all came to have him look over their injuries and wrap those up as best he could. 

At the time, he never understood why creatures as powerful and magical as the faes would rather have him look over their injuries than someone more qualified in their community. 

_ “Star Child...” _

He thought of the name Pink gave him.

Huh, maybe Kuroba-san does have a point...

**Author's Note:**

> just making shit up about magic as I go while I dread the fact that I might have to research about yokai if I want to keep expanding this
> 
> so uh... hope y'all liked this! and hope y'all dont' want more of this! aha! coz ohnoresearch!


End file.
